Ikuto's 9 Lives Series
by Ren'aiXhakumei
Summary: This series is all about our favourite little cat, Ikuto! We love him so much, that we decided to do a series of some of him and Amu's adventures. First story is 'Camp'. Amuto! -Written By Beth/Yaya-
1. Who's coming to Camp?

**Yaya: Hey everybody! This is my first fic alone. It's a series that i'm doing about Ikuto and Amu, mostly about Ikuto. Each story will have parts, and those parts will be chapters. So alot of chapters makes alot of happy readers! Then happy readers results in nice reviews, which inturn will make a happy writer, and that means I will write more!**

**Ikuto: Am I in it?**

**Katsura: What do you think dumbass? Read the title! -smacks with a fish-**

**Yaya: Omg Katsura don't abuse Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: Thank you :3**

**Yaya: OFCOURSE IT'S ABOUT YOU, BAKA! -Slaps with a stick**

**Ikuto: Your both so crueeel! -runs away crying-**

**Norman: Yaya-chan and Katsura-chan do not own Shugo chara, or Ikuto in any way. But they do own me! By the way they really love Ikuto.. **

_**Ikuto's 9 Lives**_

"And the winner of this years school raffle is, Amu Hinamori!!" shouted Tadase down the microphone. "You can pick one friend to go camping with you for the night!"

Amu remembers in her head the moment she won that prize but the trouble was the camping trip was tonight and she hadn't asked anyone yet.

Tadase had phoned but she couldn't pluck up the courage to ask him. So she figured she would go on her own.

"Amu-chan, hurry up and get packed we have to leave in a moment" shouted her mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Mum" replied Amu, now desperate to ask someone to the camp.

Suddenly she had a brain wave she would grab her phone book, close her eyes and point at any random name and that would be the person she will phone to ask. "3, 2, 1" counted Amu.

As she opened her eyes the letters jumbled around in her head I-K-U-T-O. A drop of sweat formed on her forehead.

Amu reached for the phone hands shaking, lifting the phone and putting it to her ear.

Listening to the low humming of the phone hoping he would be out.

"Yo" said a gorgeous voice from down the phone. Amu couldn't speak for a moment dazzled by the sweet tone of his voice.

"Um-mm, hi it's Amu here, I was just wondering do you want to come camping tonight" it came out so fast she wasn't sure if he understood.

"Will we be sharing a tent" replied Ikuto. Amu went red all over.

"I-I'm not sure" rushed Amu again. "Sure I'll be there" he said, BEEEEPPP the phone went dead.

Ikuto didn't turn up at the house so they left without him, Amu felt disappointed.

"I bet he thought I was joking" she whispered to herself.

As they arrived her Mum gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to be good as the camp leader showed her to the camping lot.

"I'm sure I'll make other friends here" she grinned looking around at the many tents spread out around the field.

"Here's your tent, now I'll let you get yourself unpacked" said the lady and she turned and walked off.

__Amu grabbed the zip and opened the tent door to find..

**And what did Amu find in her tent??...**

**You'll have to review, wait, and find out!**

**Beth: Haha I'm So Evil..**

**Ikuto: -Slaps with a fish- REVENGE BABY!**


	2. Who's In the tent?

**Yaya: Chapter 2 of Camp, lets goo!**

"Oh, hello there Amu-Chan" said a sweet voice from inside the tent.

"Ta-ta-TADASE!!!" screamed Amu in astonishment.

~~~~HAHA, you were all expecting Ikuto~~~~

"Well I thought I would come along because I didn't want you feeling lonely" said Tadase rather laid back.

Thank god it was Tadase; I don't know what I would of done if it was Ikuto sitting there she said to herself.

Amu started to hyperventilate.

"Amu-chan? Are you alright you look like a tomato" asked a now worried voice.

"Oo-oh do I, I'll-umm-be right back" and with that Amu ran out the tent and stood up against a tree on the other side of the field where the tent and Tadase was out of view.

"Why did that happen when I thought of me and Ikuto sharing a tent, I should be happy Tadase's here but the truth is I'm not? I kind of feel disappointed" whispered Amu to herself.

"Awww, so touching I was kind of looking forward to sharing that tent" came a voice from the tree above.

Amu jumped back. "IKUTO!, where the hell did you come from" shouted Amu.

"Well to be honest I think I just came out of this tree" replied a sarcastic voice. "Why, I thought you were happy to see me"

"I-I-I" Amu tried to get words out but they just wouldn't come to her tongue, and with that Ikuto leaned forward and kissed Amu on the lips.

Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's waist whilst Ikuto put his hands slowly up Amu's T-shirt touching places he shouldn't be.

After a minute or to they let each other go.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that" said Ikuto feeling pleased with himself.

Amu said nothing she just turned and shot off towards the tent. Leaving Ikuto standing there bewildered.

As she sat down on the tent floor she didn't take in a word Tadase was saying.

She looked down at her chest area thinking Ikuto's hands where there just a few minuets ago and suddenly she wanted more.

"Amu-chan?, Amu-chan?" asked Tadase he was obviously asking her a question she never heard.

Amu didn't care as all she wanted was Ikuto.

**~~Sorry folks, find out in chapter 3^^~~**

**Ikuto: :D I got to kiss Amu, and touch her up! Score one for the Ikuto miester! -knuckle punches Katsura and Yaya-**

**Katsura: Yaya really likes this story, so she's going to keep updating :) She was so happy with the reviews that she thought ''ok then, they want more, i'll give them more!''.**

**Yaya: This series will be veeery long... :D**

**Amu: I-I can't belive I..k-kissed Ikuto! -In shock-**

**Yaya + Katsura: Ikuto..bring Amu back to planet earth..**

**Ikuto: Haii -Smooches Amu.**

**And you'll have to review, wait, and come back next time, and a thankyou!**


	3. Tadase! Change of personality

**Time was getting on a bit and Amu was getting ready for bed.**

"**Tadase turn round I'm getting changed" said Amu politely.**

"**Why should I" replied Tadase. **

**Amu was shocked at his change of character.**

**He was normally a sweet boy who did anything she asked.**

"**Don't state the obvious, I'm getting changed now TURN ROUND!!" Amu shouted at Tadase.**

**~~If you don't get this next bit, turn back to the end of part 2^^~~**

"**Excuse me but earlier I asked if you wanted have some fun tonight, and I was saying Amu-chan? Amu-chan?**

**Then you looked at me and went, yeah whatever" replied Tadase sounding smug.**

"**WHATTT!!, I-I-didn't hear you, I wasn't listening"**

**Amu was so angry at Tadase for taking advantage of her she could of killed him. (No…literally)**

"**What, are you scared you going to run off and kiss Ikuto again" said Tadase mocking her kissing Ikuto.**

"**Y-y-you saw that!!!" Amu screamed in Tadase's face as she got up and fled the tent".**

**Amu ran up against the tree she was standing next to when Ikuto kissed her.**

**She couldn't hold in the tears anymore, slowly she fell to the dirty floor her hands cupped over her face. **

"**I could seriously hurt him after what he just did to you" came a recognizable voice in the tree".**

"**What do you see in me that's so good?" Amu asked in-between sobs.**

**Ikuto climbed down from the tree and hugged Amu tight.**

"**Because I love you Amu" Ikuto sounded nervous, he ****put his hand on Amu's chin and lifted her head up kissing her slowly, gently on the lips. **

"**Give Amu back she's my property" said a feeble voice from behind them.**

**Amu looked up to see Tadase standing there in his ducky PJ's. **

"**No offence Little King but can't you see she's quite simply mine" said Ikuto lifting Amu's head to kiss her once more in order to make Tadase jealous.**

**Tadase stepped forward to punch Ikuto (like that would ever happen) **

**and sadly stepped into a patch of cow poo. **

"**Not my new ducky PJ'S" screamed Tadase in disgust as he turned and ran back to the tent. **

"**Baby" whispered Ikuto. **

**Slowly and carefully he lowered Amu to the comfort of the soft grass beneath them.**

"**It's dark now, no one will see" said Ikuto reassuring Amu.**

**He slid his hands down Amu's back making her shiver as he undid her bra strap.**

"**I don't want to hurt you" said Ikuto. **


End file.
